Roman Vulture
(ローマン・バルチャー Rōman Baruchā) is the main protagonist of Last. He is the son of the current leader of the Four Horsemen, Nneka Araceli, and the head monarch of the Blue Country, Immanuel Agana, as well as older brother of Seren, Maroon and Aodh Agana. Despite that, he is the successor of the Vulture family as he was adopted by them when he was a child. Roman is an famous painter, sculptor, poet and writer, and he has several of his works published, specially military ones, seen as he is also an accomplished war tactician and strategist. Despite that, Roman is an absolute berserker and he often feels detached from society norms and people in general, to the point he has trouble forming relationships with others through anything other than violence. After finding out about her older brother, he is being hunted down by his sister as she fears he might take the throne of the empire away from her. Despite the fact that it was originally thought Roman was the child of Nneka and Oldera, an eldritch parasite who impregnates female creatures to create a compatible host body, in reality Roman is the embodiment and even the human reincarnation of Oldera herself, as at the brink of death she could not reproduce anymore and forced her way into Nneka's already fecundated womb. Appearance Roman is a young, 1,82cm tall, slender, muscular king vulture birdman with dark skin and black eyes. He sports a short, layered hair, that is black at the front and top, and blue, teal and green in the back, usually adorned with feathers and beads. He has black, thin eyebrows, red eyelashes and piercings on his ears, left eyebrow, chin and hands. He has several colorful tattoos, which include a fire snake curling itself around a mirror and a scepter on his left arm and the sun and two hummingbirds on his chest. Personality Roman's attitude of living is displayed by his careless behavior and his nonchalant attitude towards dangerous or outright fatal situations, as he just takes life as it comes. He is alternatively civil, flirty, manipulative, derisive and outright unconscionable in his interactions. Roman is an easily irritated person, who has no patience for things that don't interest him, being prone to scoffing at anyone or anything he deems worthless. He gives off the impression of having an extremely violent disposition, and acts emotionally and instinctively, making him very headstrong. Ruthless, pragmatic, ambitious, and opportunistic, Roman can be defined by an intense feeling of alienation on otherness and finds it nearly impossible to socialize with those who surround him. He can't help but resort to violence in order to establish interpersonal relationships and engage in vain attempts to forget the loneliness he is often subjected. Although he has an intense craving for destruction, hatred or anything that can give him any sort of meaningful feeling, Roman is ultimately a troubled man incapable of revealing his true self to others, lamenting over his not recognized existence, and who is instead forced to uphold a facade of hollow sarcasm, making him often apathetic and bitter. The very dark, usually disturbing undertones to his personality often hint at an extreme moral imbalance. Apart from being portrayed as having a general lack of moral responsibility or interpersonal conscience, he also seems to take pleasure from others' misfortune and is generally unable to show empathy. Roman perceives pain as pleasure, often laughing in hysterics when losing during fights, or initiating conflict for the sake of it. His derisive and teasing nature often earns him the irritation and even anger of others, which he seems to take in delight. When he is not shown working or practicing martial arts, Roman is very laid back and lackadaisical, another source of his consternation towards people he meets along his way. Perhaps due to his detached look from reality, Roman is able to sympathize with others to a varying, if not completely unpredictable, inconsistent degree. While he does put his own needs in front of others', he does not think of himself highly, and takes the consequences of his actions as deserving. His interest or lust for people he finds interesting often earns him new friendships or love interests, making he go as far as unknowingly helping them overcome their own problems. Although few, Roman can actually care about his loved ones to an extent, even considering Marie-Louis, a childhood friend, a sister figure for him. His protective side is almost non-existent, but it is helpful when the situation so demands. He is fast to distrust other people, to the point of utter denial, and he isn't easily forgiving. For outsiders, he may seem cool, collected and hard to get close to, but in reality he is either very cold or bitterly contemptuous. Roman is often described as a rather capable leader by others, who knows how to guide and bring people together because of his cynically insensitive personality made by experience. He isn't always in the spotlight, however, so in those times he prefers just following others, placing his trust on them. He possesses obvious quirks that, equipped with natural good looks, help him win over the affection and sympathy of others. Even if his ways of cooping with his loneliness are sometimes affectionate or attention-seeking, Roman feels emotionally exhausted from overbearing social interaction, and prefers to be the one seeking others' attention. Roman seems to love money, wealth, and expensive things in general, as he often debates the monetary value of items he encounters. However, he only values money earned through hard work, and despises the concepts of luxury, status and power to a sociopolitical degree. He is also very creative, taking a particular interest in fashion and colorful patterns. He is an avid reader of horror and erotic novels, and has a fascination with collecting dead things preserved in various ways. He has also been shown to have interest in gossiping about romantic relationships of other people. His favorite colors are gold, sky blue and bright colors mixed together. Story Weapons and Abilities Others Background Huitzilopochtli Trivia *Roman is left-handed. *His birthday falls on International Bird Day. **He shares his birthday with Luke Cavalera. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Last characters Category:Birdmen Category:Cisgender Category:Men Category:Homosexuals Category:Aromantics